


Fever

by acrylic_gold



Series: Voltron Sickfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, keith is a good bf, klance, lance has a fever, lance needs to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: From toosicktocare's (tumblr) prompt: Neither A nor B knew that A is running a fever.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> wooosh so i found this prompt on tumblr and you bet i wrote this in like an hour bc why not
> 
> (here's the prompt btw https://toosicktoocare.tumblr.com/post/160159115554/)
> 
> okay so this is pretty much my first ever sickfic and it was kinda fun to write?? might do more in the future (if you can think of any prompts just comment below <3)
> 
> as always comments/kudos/etc. is always appreciated 
> 
> enjoy x

It had been two whole weeks since the two had been on an impromptu date - much too long in Lance’s opinion. After his last class at college he practically dragged Keith to a diner which was only around a fifteen minute walk away.

 

“And why are we going to a diner?”

 

“Because we haven’t done something like this in ages! I missed you.”

 

“We live in the same building, we see each other every day.” Keith and Lance conveniently lived across from each other in different dorms which allowed them to greet each other every time they left for classes at the same time.

 

“Yes I know that, but babe we haven’t spent any quality time together. We’ve been too busy.” Now that much was true. Assignments had been piling up which caused the two boys to spend most of their time studying in silence in their own rooms - not that it would stop them sending the occasional text to each other.

 

“Yes, and in case you didn’t remember, we both have an essay due for Dr. Coran tomorrow.” Keith allowed himself to smile slightly when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen in realisation, causing him to suddenly stop walking. His expression soon enough turned from slight shock to a cheeky grin.

 

“Well, we can work on the essay afterwards,” Lance decided, picking up the pace again and taking hold of Keith’s arm, “right now I want to spend the afternoon with my faaavourite Mullet.” Keith snorted quietly and rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey,” he bumped Lance’s shoulder gently with his, “Mullet? Seriously?”

 

“If you don’t like it I have a number of variations.” Keith smiled up at Lance and moved his arm so their fingers were now interlaced.

 

“I’m sure you do.”

 

“We’ve got McMullet, Chicken McMullet, Mullet Man…” Keith’s smile grew as he listened to Lance’s list of different nicknames he had given his boyfriend. He gently knocked his head against Lance’s to then rest it on his shoulder. However, at the immediate contact of his head against the taller boy’s head, Keith stopped in his tracks before stepping in front of Lance and firmly placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Do you have a fever or something?” Lance just blinked owlishly at the smaller boy in front of him before letting out a small laugh.

 

“No? Why do you ask?” The raven-haired boy placed a hand on Lance’s forehead, growing more alarmed at the heat radiating on his palm.

 

“Because you’re really hot…” he mumbled. Lance’s look of mild confusion seemed to transform in an instant as his lips curled into a teasing smile.

 

“Oh Keithy-boy, I’m always hot.” Keith, again, rolled his eyes as he took away his hand from Lance’s forehead to his own. He began to frown in concentration and thought for a moment before placing the same hand back on the taller boy’s head. He then hummed in thought and Lance shifted uncomfortably, tempted to wave away his boyfriend’s troubles and insist they go to the diner which was now only five minutes away.

 

“I don’t really have a fever, do I?” Unfortunately for Lance, Keith decided that his boyfriend was, in fact, sick and nodded his head. He pulled his hand away from his head and moved his hand back to his shoulder, looking up to a pair of blue eyes with concern clearly etched on his face.

“Do you feel like you don’t?”

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders, stepping beside Keith again and held onto his hand ready to continue their spontaneous date to the diner. “Nah, not really.”  To further prove his point, Lance placed his hand on his head. His confident look fading once he felt the heat against his cold palm. He glanced at Keith who seemed unconvinced at his answer. “I’ll be fine, honestly. It’s just a little temperature. Let’s just go to the diner and- Keith!”

 

Keith didn’t allow his boyfriend to finish his sentence before he turned him around and walked back to the Altea University campus, ignoring his squawks of protest. “Hey,” he spoke softly, “we’ll go to your place, I’ll order us a pizza and then we can sit and watch a movie. How does that sound?” He turned his head round to see a small pout on Lance’s face. “Listen, I know you wanted to go out, but it’s not worth feeling worse because you decided to ignore your fever. When you’re well again I promise we’ll go out again, kay?” Lance couldn’t find it in him to protest and nodded with a warm smile on his face as he allowed his smaller and determined boyfriend lead him home to take care of him.

 


End file.
